


Audacity

by darefanny



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Consent Issues, Flogging, Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darefanny/pseuds/darefanny
Summary: They had sex. But that was an… arrangement. An arrangement that had no established rules or lines. The only rule was that it happened when Dennis wanted it to happen, in a way that he wanted it to happen, and it was never talked about afterwards.Until a week ago, that was, when Mac had approached him sheepishly. Dennis had been ready to scratch Mac’s eyes out even before he had quietly informed that he wanted to date other people. Since, you know, they weren’t a couple like Dennis had so often reminded him.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Audacity

The TV is on, but Dennis hasn’t really been watching it rather than staring at it emptily for the last half of an hour. There had been sounds of showering coming from the bathroom, followed by various noises of dressing up. Shaving. Washing teeth. Spraying deodorant. Putting on cologne, yes, Dennis had been able to hear even that. Both of them. 

Mac finally emerges from the bathroom. Dennis doesn’t gratify him with a look, but he does catch a glimpse of Mac as he passes the sofa on his way to his room, towel tied to his waist. Of his ridiculous, firm muscles, his still damp hair. The smell of an obnoxious amount of cologne. 

Dennis listens to Mac’s primping continue in his room. He can hear drawers being opened, pants getting pulled on, a belt being buckled. Dennis grits his teeth, his mind racing all over the place like a rabid dog. There’s a horrifying lump in his throat and he just wants to smash something. 

”Hey, man, have you seen my phone?” 

Dennis knows very well where Mac’s phone is. It’s on the table right next to him, where it has been lighting up steadily every other minute, a notification from Grindr pushing the last one down, one after another. 

Unable to force an answer out of himself quickly enough Dennis struggles to look normal when Mac’s head peaks out of his room. Dennis glances at him tensely, his shoulders strung too tight for him to turn his head to properly look at Mac. 

”Hmh?” 

He acts like he’s been too absorbed in… 7 Little Johnstons to hear Mac, aware that it’s stupid as hell - why is he making a questioning sound if he hasn’t heard Mac in the first place? 

The incoherence of course flies right over Mac’s head, who quickly locates his missing phone by himself and strolls to pick it up. To Dennis’ appalment, Mac doesn’t even have the decency to fuck off with the thing. No, he just starts scrolling it right there in front of Dennis, grinning at something he’s reading. Something Dennis’ isn’t a part of; his love life. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. They had sex. But that was an… arrangement. An arrangement that had no established rules or lines. The only rule was that it happened when Dennis wanted it to happen, in a way that he wanted it to happen, and it was never talked about afterwards. 

Until a week ago, that was, when Mac had approached him sheepishly. Dennis had been ready to scratch Mac’s eyes out even before he had quietly informed that he wanted to date other people. Since, you know, they weren’t a couple like Dennis had so often reminded him.

And Dennis hadn’t been able to do anything else than say ”okay”, too shocked to even feign indifference with a snort, or act like that hadn’t been the deal all along. It certainly had been for him, he told himself, though a perceptive person might’ve pointed out that he hadn’t really exploited that after he and Mac had become physical. 

It’s painful to think about how it had started, how they had just crashed into each other one night after a seemingly endless day of exchanging too long gazes at the bar, how sweet that first night had been. Dennis had been too high on dopamine then to care about how it was bound to ruin everything. 

He had called it off after one and a half days. But he hadn’t been able to stay away from Mac. Just three days later he had found himself in Mac’s bedroom in the middle of the night, silently waking him up by shuffling under the covers. That night had been sad, Dennis’ hands too desperate on Mac’s body, his mind too far away to appreciate how Mac had tried to soothe him, sensing his distress, every one of his touches tender like a first kiss. 

After that Dennis had made it purely physical, moulded it into something he could control, and more often than not it meant controlling Mac physically in ways that had turned darker and darker in time. Dennis wasn’t a complete monster, they had a safe-word that he respected, but it had turned out there were almost no limits to how far Mac was willing to go for him. It scared Dennis, because he had no idea of his own limits either. 

Had scared, at least, but then last week Mac had suddenly come up with his own will and shocked the balance of their already frail system. After that Dennis had been almost too occupied by the thought of locking Mac away for the rest of his life to be concerned about anything else. The last rational part of him had fought hard to keep himself at a distance from Mac after his announcement. 

Now, Dennis looks up slowly at Mac, cringing at his appearance. He’s not wearing any of his usual, tasteless pieces. The ever-present blue pants are replaced by well-fitting black jeans, accompanied by a nice, long-sleeved shirt instead of some sleeveless monstrosity. It’s perfect for a date, neat but casual. Dennis almost can’t believe that Mac has managed that by himself. 

Mac’s tapping his phone, focused, and a smile appears on his face, his eyes lighting up - like they do when Dennis compliments him. That’s when Dennis can feel something snapping in his brain, that last rational part shrivelling away, frightened. 

”Mac”, he hears himself say, ”go to your place.” 

It’s his – their – sign. Dennis isn’t sure if it will work, unsure of everything since Mac had dropped the bomb on him, but he tries nonetheless. 

Mac lowers his phone, staring at him. Dennis doesn’t answer his gaze, locking his eyes to something on the wall instead. If this doesn’t work Dennis isn’t sure of what he’ll do. Tie Mac up and bolt the door? Throw himself to the floor and beg? 

He doesn’t get to find out. After what feels like forever, Mac begins to write something on his phone. When he’s done, he drops the phone back to the table and disappears into Dennis’ room without a word. 

Dennis lets out the breath he’s been holding, burying his face into his hands. They’re shaking a little, and he feels nauseous. Before it can get to him, he stands up, storming after Mac. 

The sight of Mac knelt in front of his bed never ceases to make his heart jump. Only now it’s bitter, more bitter than ever, and he’s angry at Mac for making him feel this way, making him feel all of these things. 

Mac has closed his eyes, and he looks perfectly calm, which only infuriates Dennis further.

”Take off your clothes”, he says, his voice cold, his fingernails pressing deep enough into his palms to leave marks. 

Mac obeys and Dennis watches him, frozen in his place. He wants to scream at Mac, to tell him to take a look at himself – doesn’t he realise how bad this is? But Mac looks completely content as he folds his clothes efficiently and places them to a chair before dropping back to his knees naked. Dennis stares at him, mostly horrified, save for the ugly part of him that finds it magnificent. 

”Say something”, he demands venomously. 

Mac is silent for a moment before he finally asks: ”What do you want me to say?”

His voice is almost neutral, if not a little tired. Dennis seethes. 

If Mac was going to allow Dennis to ruin his date with just a couple of words, why did he go through the trouble of trying to have one anyway? Dennis was always going to ruin it for him if he’d let him, always, and Mac should’ve known that. 

But fine. If Mac was going to act like everything was okay, then he was surely prepared to deal with the consequences of how not okay they really were. 

”Nothing”, Dennis spits at him. ”Don’t say anything.” 

It’s a command. Dennis opens a closet and pulls out a flogger. 

”Come on”, he says provocatively, too furious to give proper instructions. Mac knows what to do, and sure enough, he moves his upper body to the bed, laying on his stomach and presenting his ass. He’s hardly gotten into position when Dennis already strikes him violently, reveling in the way his rage is flowing to the flog. 

Mac cries out a little, but Dennis doesn’t really register it, he just strikes again, aiming cruelly at Mac’s thighs. His ears are ringing, and he hits again, and again, the flog becoming a natural extension of his anger, the satisfying sound of leather hitting flesh intoxicating, liberating. 

He finally stops because he grows short of breath. The flog is shaking in his hand. His heart sinks when he sees Mac’s face, teeth clenched in a painful grimace, gasping for breath. His eyes are squeezed shut but they seem wet around them. The flog drops from Dennis’ hand to the floor. He’s never hit Mac like that, not even close. Mac’s thighs look very near to bleeding. 

Dennis runs his trembling hands through his hair. Mac could’ve said the safe-word just now and he wouldn’t have heard it. This is exactly what he’s been afraid of, this isn’t control; it’s pure, unadulterated violence. 

He wants to make it up for Mac, but he’s so angry, the blood still boiling under his shock. He paces behind Mac, listening for the agony to disappear from his breathing. 

”On your back”, he tells Mac finally, and Mac gathers himself slowly, pushing his body up to the bed. He winces when the sore flesh of his bottom hits the bed as he turns to his back, easing his weight onto it carefully. The time it takes him to manage this simple set of movements, Dennis has already equipped himself with a pair of ties. Noticing them, Mac lays out his wrists, staring at the ceiling expressionlessly. It’s the first real sign from him that everything is not okay. 

Dennis grabs one of his hands roughly and pulls it up to the headboard, tying it there with a couple of experienced moves. He owns cuffs and ropes and all sorts of things you could tie a partner with, but ties were gentler than most of them. 

Mac’s other hand gets the same treatment before Dennis strips himself down to nothing but an open shirt, which he doesn’t give a shit about because it doesn’t strictly interfere with his plans. 

The next part is hard. Dennis straddles Mac, who lets out a small sound at the contact. His eyes are still fixed on the ceiling, and Dennis can’t bring himself to kiss him. Somehow he still needs to turn this abomination into sex, because he needs to feel Mac inside of him to tell himself that everything is okay. 

So he crawls between Mac’s legs and takes his soft cock into his mouth without ceremony. Mac hums uncomfortably, but Dennis refuses to be discouraged. He has to make this happen, and he even forgets his anger for a second, working his mouth and hands on Mac’s cock desperately. He’s gentle, tries to be at least, and he sighs silently in relief against Mac’s length when it starts to slowly get firmer in his mouth. 

Eventually Mac’s breathing becomes uneven, the weight of him growing heavy on Dennis’ tongue. Dennis keeps at it for a while, running his tongue along that one sharp, full vein he loves. But there’s something else that he needs, and finally he gets up and reaches for the lube. He can feel Mac’s eyes on him now, but he can’t look at him, especially not when he pushes a lubed finger inside of himself. So he closes his eyes to escape Mac’s gaze, palming Mac’s hard on idly while he stretches himself open routinely. 

He adds another finger almost right away, dismissing any discomfort. It must be however showing on his face, more the emotional than the physical probably, because he hears Mac call out his name emphatically. 

”Shut up”, Dennis snaps, hating it. Didn’t he tell Mac not to say anything? And just like that, he can feel the fury coming back to him, settling on his bones naturally like an old lover. He presses his fingers inside forcefully enough to bruise to silence the crashing of the waves in his head, focusing on the pain. 

When he opens his eyes, Mac’s watching him with concerned eyes and Dennis can’t take it. He doesn’t think when he slaps Mac’s face and Mac’s surprised yelp rewards him with a rush of power. It’s stained by the hurt that settles into Mac’s eyes after that, but Dennis doesn’t care. He pours lube onto his hand and spreads it on Mac’s still somehow erect cock, giving it a few feverish strokes as he stares at Mac pitilessly. 

He maintains eye contact as he positions himself on Mac’s cock and sinks onto it, not allowing the pain to show on his features. Mac draws a sharp breath and Dennis closes his fingers around his throat, starting to ride him determinedly. 

This is control, the way he soon has Mac panting underneath him, the way Mac’s brows can’t help but furrow in pleasure as Dennis moves his body on him. Dennis smiles victoriously to himself, arching his back as he lets himself feel it, the glorious pressure of Mac buried inside of him. This is where he rules the world. He gets lost in it, finally letting go of Mac’s too kind eyes to close his. 

Mac doesn’t understand. This is where he rebels against the emptiness inside of him, where he always forgets, and it’s for him, only him. No one else is allowed to have it, they can never have it, he’ll kill anyone who tries to take it, it’s his, his, his – 

”Mine”, he hisses, unaware of himself. But Mac’s strained voice pushes him out of his trance. 

”Baby.”

Dennis crashes down from his high, realising he’s squeezing Mac’s throat too tight, digging his nails into his side too hard. He lets go, staring anxiously at Mac who coughs, his breath wheezing slightly. 

Dennis can feel the panic rising inside of him.

”Dennis”, Mac says, his voice grounded now. Dennis answers by hitting him again. How can Mac be so calm? Can he not see the black hole inside of Dennis, the one that’s always destroying everything good in his life? That he can’t give Mac what he wants or otherwise it will destroy Mac too? That he needs Mac for it to not destroy Dennis himself? 

Another thing about ties as binds besides gentleness is that they come off rather easily should the bound one want it. So Mac frees himself, seizing Dennis’ hands by the wrists just when he’s about to hit him again. 

”Dennis, listen”, he says, but Dennis is too focused on staring at his locked hands in disbelief. 

”I was never going to have sex with that Grindr guy”, Mac continues. ”Or anyone else.” 

This slowly gets Dennis’ attention. ”What?”

”I just… things can’t continue like this, baby.” Mac lets go of his wrists, and Dennis instantly misses the feeling.

He tries to process Mac’s words, but they don’t make any sense. Mac should hate him, and Dennis should be angry at Mac for forcing him out of control so carelessly, but all he can think about is that Mac wasn’t going to leave him. He was never about to leave him. Relief washes over him and he breaks, his body trembling as he fights off tears. He wants to just curl into Mac’s lap and disappear. 

”I love you, Dennis, but I don’t want you to ever hit me like this again”, Mac says, the sadness of his voice echoed all over his features. 

Dennis waits to hear an ”or else”, an ultimatum, but it doesn’t come. 

”Okay”, is all Dennis can manage, yet Mac still pulls him graciously into a hug, letting him hide the tears that escape him. 

Mac holds Dennis, stroking his hair softly and pressing his cheek against Dennis’ affectionately. He doesn’t bother Dennis with talk, just lets him exist there in his arms like he knows it’s exactly what Dennis needs. 

”I don’t want you to date anyone else”, Dennis murmurs into the crook of Mac’s neck after a long silence. 

”I don’t want to date anyone else and you know that”, Mac answers. ”But you also know what that means, Dennis.”

Dennis had already started to calm down, but he whimpers at Mac’s words, frustrated. 

”I do”, he says, pained, lifting himself back up. ” _You_ don’t know what it means. It means I will wear you out, I will make you hate me, I will taint your love and eventually you will leave me forever, because I’m a fucking disease –”

”Stop”, Mac pauses him, hurt buried deep into his expression. ”You’re not a ’fucking disease’.” He sounds offended. ”You’re the love of my life.”

Dennis doesn’t even care about the tears anymore; he covers his mouth to suppress the disgusting wails trying to force their way out of his throat. How could Mac just say things like that without his voice faltering for a single syllable? 

”I’ve loved you for twenty-five years now, of which I have lived with you for the most part”, Mac goes on sincerely. ”What do you think I haven’t seen already?”

It’s a good question, and one Dennis can’t seem to find an answer for for a moment. 

”I don’t want you to end up regretting those twenty-five years” is what he comes up with. Mac smiles at him with resolution. 

”Dennis, don’t you think I’m not afraid of losing you every single day?” 

The way he says it is so matter-of-factly it makes Dennis’ heart ache. Like he’s used to it. Used to being afraid, not allowing himself to back down because of it. Mac was always the braver of them. 

Maybe Dennis will get used to it too, and maybe he’ll let his heart ache for himself too. Maybe he’ll be more afraid than ever and maybe he’ll let himself be loved for as long as he can.

”Then… be with me”, he says, wiping his cheeks, his hands getting smeared in mascara. ”Mine. Whatever.”

The way Mac’s eyes get soft and all shiny makes Dennis terrified, but Mac is steady like a rock and he reaches for Dennis, pulling him closer. 

”Always have”, he breathes out easily, and Dennis meets him half-way in a kiss, a tiny, desperate noice escaping him. His hands are shaking when he frames Mac’s face with them delicately, like he might break something. 

Mac’s hands rest on his shoulder blades, firm and warm and grounding, his thumbs rubbing small circles on Dennis’ skin. Dennis wants them there forever. 

He feels like a mess, but Mac’s tongue is soothing when it slides against his, gentle and unrushed. Slowly Dennis becomes absorbed by it, his shoulders relaxing as the too loud emotions become replaced by one soft one that he isn’t ready to put a name on. 

Mac brings his hand up to Dennis’ face and brushes his cheek with his thumb, looking at him from under half-lidded eyes. Dennis looks down, knowing he must be looking gross, but then Mac kisses him again, biting his lower lip gently. 

Dennis feels his nerves light up, and he realises that Mac’s still inside of him, not hard but not entirely soft either. He looks at Mac, stunned, his heart skipping a beat. Did Mac still want to have sex with him? With his eyes red and puffy and mascara most likely all over his face?

But Mac really doesn’t seem to care. His breath shivers when they part, and Dennis kisses him on the cheek, on the jaw, on the neck, afraid of losing his interest. 

”Baby”, Mac whispers. ”Can I fuck you?” 

Technically they are fucking already, but Dennis knows what he means. Mac hasn’t fucked Dennis since the first couple of times, not in the way he means. After that it had always been Dennis who had done the fucking, no matter which one of them had their cock inside the other. It wasn’t about that. 

What Mac means is ’make love to you’, and Dennis nods against his cheek, suddenly endeared by how Mac’s beard scratches him back. 

Mac pulls carefully out of him and Dennis whines at the loss, but he knows it’s hard to grow a proper erection under that intense pressure. So he does what he can to quicken things up, sucking Mac’s earlobe into his mouth. 

Mac fumbles for the lube, eventually finding it and slicking himself up generously. He strokes himself, sighing as Dennis runs his tongue on his skin. It doesn’t take long for him to get ready and he slides against the cleft of Dennis’ ass as a sign. Dennis shivers, reaching down to help his cock back in and groans blissfully as he feels himself becoming filled again. 

When Dennis begins to carefully sway his hips Mac pulls his face up for a kiss, humming unevenly underneath. Then he closes his arms around Dennis’ body and flips them over in one swift movement, and Dennis gasps both in surprise and in excitement. 

Mac looks at him hungrily, obviously pleased with himself, and it only makes Dennis more wild. It feels good to give up the control this way, because he knows Mac will take care of him. 

He proves Dennis right by thrusting into him with vigour, before leaning down to kiss him demandingly. Dennis moans into his mouth, Mac’s cock sliding easily back and forth inside of him now. His fingers dig into Mac’s back, feeling the strong muscles work as Mac moves himself on top of him.

When he palms Mac’s ass he feels him twitch, and remembers the hideous marks he’d left there before. Dennis lets go quickly, regret washing over him, but Mac lifts himself up to look at him, eyes dark. He holds Dennis’ gaze as he reaches for his hand and places it back to his behind. 

Dennis’ breath hitches. God. Of course he knew Mac was kinky, he had visibly enjoyed quite vast amounts of pain during their unorthodox arrangement. But this didn’t feel kinky, it felt much darker and Dennis swallows as he presses his fingers experimentally into the aching flesh. 

Mac’s face flinches in pain, but his eyes stay hard, his presence suddenly almost threatening. Dennis feels himself shrivel. Mac thrusts into him forcefully, staring him down. 

”Apologise”, he says, and Dennis can’t read him, unsure if he really means it as much as it sounds. It’s hot as hell anyway. 

”I’m sorry”, Dennis says, and he means it but it’s not quite right. The corner of Mac’s mouth twitches and he almost smiles. Dennis has a feeling it wouldn’t have been one of those pure, loving smiles of his though. 

Mac’s expression seems like he’s searching Dennis’ face for something, and that something yields in Dennis. He lifts his hand to Mac’s face, touching him tenderly. 

”I’m sorry”, he says again, feeling like he’s being sucked in by Mac’s eyes. ”Please forgive me.”

Mac closes his eyes briefly, thrusting into him dedicatedly. When he opens his eyes, he smiles playfully and sucks Dennis’ thumb into his mouth. 

Dennis draws a short breath. He fondles Mac’s teeth and tongue filthily, his other hand digging into the reddened skin of Mac’s ass. He has no idea who’s in control now. 

Mac’s hips jerk and he grunts in pain, but his grin only gets wider. He leans down, slowing his thrusts. 

”I forgive you”, he says, smiling like he doesn’t actually even care before kissing Dennis. Dennis tries to deepen the kiss, but Mac moves his mouth to his ear. 

”Slap me”, he says, and it’s not a suggestion. Dennis shivers, absent-mindedly thinking that this turn of events probably isn’t completely healthy either before realising that he doesn’t care. He tenses his wrist and gives it his best. 

Mac gasps, his body jolting, and Dennis can feel it inside of him. It’s good, really good, and Dennis’ palm lands on Mac’s ass again, asking for more. Mac, unable to control how his body tries to escape the pain, hits Dennis with his cock in all the wrong ways and it’s glorious. It’s almost like Dennis is actually punishing himself. 

”Fuck”, Mac mutters, the pain triggering an unexplainable, almost reflexive anger in him despite him wanting it. He grabs Dennis’ hair and pulls it, exposing his neck. Dennis whimpers as Mac bites him. 

Mac has never, ever been like this in bed and Dennis is shivering, his cock weeping between them. He gives Mac’s behind a series of vicious strikes before pressing his nails hard into it. Mac whines, his cock forcefully sinking so deep inside of Dennis that Dennis thinks it might leave an internal bruise. 

Once recovered, Mac looks at him apologetically, but Dennis’ has nothing but bliss on his face. 

”You like that?” Mac breathes out, kissing him. 

”Fuck yes”, Dennis prompts, and he gives Mac’s ass a squeeze for demonstration. 

Mac hums, trembling a little, before he tugs at Dennis’ hair and picks up the pace. 

”Yes”, Dennis hisses, answering Mac’s intense stare with an open-mouthed expression. ”Faster.”

He can tell that he almost, almost manages to make Mac give it to him, but then Mac huffs and eases his grip of Dennis’ hair, petting it instead. For fuck’s sake. 

”Shut your mouth”, he says. ”You’ll take what I give you.”

Dennis’ jaw drops, his eyes wide. Then he swallows, nodding, and Mac closes his eyes, seemingly concentrated on his own pleasure. Dennis is left staring at him. His statue-like body, the sharp angles of his jaw, the hints of grey on his beard. The few wild strands of hair that have fallen onto his forehead. 

He’s breath-taking and Dennis needs him, as brutally as possible. 

”Please”, he says. ”Mac.”

Mac opens his eyes, once again studying Dennis’ face. He’s looking for signs of manipulation and Dennis can’t really blame him for that considering their history, but it still annoys him. 

”God damn it”, Dennis sighs, exasperated.

”Shh, baby”, Mac answers. He lifts himself to his knees and pulls Dennis with him by the waist like he weighs nothing, his cock hitting Dennis’ prostate way too suddenly and forcefully. Dennis cries out, his hands falling on the bed like a ragdoll’s. 

When he gets his sight back, Mac’s looking at him with an unimpressed expression, one eyebrow cocked questioningly, his hips unmoving. Then he’s gripping Dennis’ cock and Dennis moans, the sensation combined with the steady pressure on his prostate feeling heavenly. Mac strokes him leisurely, his other hand joining to play with his balls. 

It feels excruciatingly good, and Dennis can’t resist giving in to it for a while. But it only makes him more desperate to feel Mac take him apart, and when he feels himself starting to get closer he seizes Mac’s hand. 

”Stop”, he pleads. ”Fuck me.”

Mac watches him for a second and then gives an experimental thrust, agonisingly slow. Dennis sighs, begging him with his eyes, but Mac takes his time rolling his hips again, and it’s obvious he’s relishing the needy look on Dennis’ face. 

”Please, Mac.” Dennis’ voice is weak, his head clouded by mindless lust. 

Finally, Mac grabs his leg and lifts it up, pushing in deep, and Dennis could cry from joy. 

”I said; shut your mouth”, Mac says, radiating control, and with that he covers Dennis’ mouth with his hand and begins to pound into him mercilessly. 

His hand hardly suppresses the cry Dennis lets out. Mac’s hitting his prostate and soon he’s panting hard, his muffled moans filling the room. The air he gets through his nose isn’t enough and he’s beginning to feel dizzy. 

Mac’s concentrated face seems to be losing focus too. He’s begun to sweat, and Dennis’ oxygen-deprived brain can only think about how sexy it looks, and how this is all his now. He wants to feel Mac’s heartbeat inside of him, feel his come filling him. 

Mac swallows in between his pants, moistening his mouth. ”Touch yourself”, he tells Dennis breathlessly, sounding surprisingly sweet. 

The mere words hit Dennis with a wave of pleasure. There’s not much coherent thought left in his mind as he obeys, taking his weeping cock into his hand. 

Mac hums in appreciation, and they both groan as Dennis strokes himself, his walls clinging to Mac’s cock in response. Release starts immediately building up inside Dennis, and he meets Mac’s eyes, desperate, feeling like his heart might explode. 

Dennis doesn’t know how Mac does it, but just when he’s about to go over the edge, Mac slows down, drawing Dennis’ orgasm out. He moves his hand from Dennis’ mouth and places it to the back of his head instead, kissing him tenderly. Dennis wails brokenly into his mouth as he comes, and it seems to go on and on, Mac riding him through it slow and sweet. Dennis loses focus of reality completely for a while, but he can soon feel Mac coming too, mostly because he violates Dennis’ prostate with such a force that it makes his eyes roll back. 

Dennis’ body is still spasming slightly when he realises that Mac has said something. He fights to get a grasp of it, trying to find his breath and the strength to open his eyes. Luckily, Mac is emphatic to his state and moves away from top of him, pulling himself out carefully. He strokes Dennis’ hair idly and waits for him to calm down. 

When Dennis finally opens his eyes, he sees that Mac has closed his. But when Dennis moves to get up, Mac closes his stupidly big arm around him and pulls him closer. 

”Mac”, Dennis complains. ”I’m sticky with your mess.”

”You deserve it”, Mac answers sleepily, but he releases his grip. 

That’s not quite the way Dennis sees it, but he agrees if that’s how Mac is putting it. 

”You spoil me”, he jokes sourly, but there’s no real bite to it. He once again tries to stand up, but this time Mac grabs his hand. 

”Seriously though”, Mac says solemnly. He’s opened his eyes to look at Dennis. ”Was I too rough?”

Dennis feels annoyed. Did he absolutely have to admit out loud that he had loved it? 

”Like you said, I deserved it”, he says stubbornly. It’s a mistake. 

Mac rises up to sit, his eyes worried now and Dennis almost groans, looking away. 

”Dennis, hey”, he says, alarmed. ”I really need to know.”

Something in Mac’s voice reaches Dennis, and he fights his embarrassment off, turning his eyes to back to Mac. 

”There’s no reason to worry”, he says patiently. ”I liked it, okay?” 

Mac still seems doubtful. ”You sure?” 

Dennis can’t believe this is the same man who just pounded him into the mattress without mercy. 

”Christ, Mac, obviously I fucking loved it, weren’t you there?”

Mac looks startled for a second before he grins. It’s the absolute worst, exactly like Dennis had known it would be. 

”Now, let me go wash your filth from me before I scratch you”, he says warningly. Truth be told, it’ll probably and hopefully be a long time before he’ll dare to scratch Mac again. He can’t keep acting like a wild animal after today. 

Mac obeys, letting go of his hand and sinking back on the messy bed. Dennis goes to wash and returns expecting to find Mac fallen asleep, but to his surprise the man’s lying wide awake. 

Dennis hesitates for a bit, enough for Mac to notice it. 

”Come here”, Mac tells him. 

Feeling out of his comfort zone, Dennis complies, settling on his side, his back turned to Mac. He’s not a cuddler, and if Mac wants to cuddle, he’ll have to initiate it himself. 

It’s not a tall order. Mac turns and spoons him almost instantly, wrapping his arm loosely around Dennis. He breathes against Dennis’ neck softly, beginning to stroke his arm idly, and Dennis figures it’s sort of nice. They stay like that for a moment, before Mac breaks the comfortable silence. 

”I can be rough again if you want, but not like that”, he tells Dennis. 

”Like what?” Dennis asks, already hating this conversation. 

”Angry”, Mac says, a little frustrated himself. ”There was definitely some hate-sex going on there, and I don’t want to hate you, Dennis.”

Dennis’ spine shivers. It was already showing, the dysfunctionality, the god-forsaken mess this will be. Oh well, he guesses he’s made his decision and so has Mac. 

”Okay, whatever”, he says dismissively, but he brings his fingers to caress Mac’s arm in a gesture of understanding. Mac kisses his shoulder, and despite himself, Dennis feels calm. 

He can wait a bit before pissing Mac off again. They have time now.


End file.
